


Where the heart is

by Wolkje25



Series: Fire and Hearts [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkje25/pseuds/Wolkje25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is away on a business trip, while Aaron has to stay at home. Just to make the physical distance a little bit more bearable, they call each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty one for you all! I hope you like it! I did my best ;p

Robert opened the last email on his laptop as he listened to Aaron tell him about his day. He loved hearing Aaron talk, even more so when he had gone a whole day without it. And now that he was away, it was even worse. As nice it was to have a job again, those business trips that came with the job were not his most favourite part. It meant spending, sometimes long days, away from Aaron. The first few times it had surprised him how much he actually did miss Aaron, as he had always loved business trips. Now though, he hated to leave home.

“I hate your job,” Aaron eventually said, softly.

“I hate yours,” Robert replied honestly, which earned him a soft laugh from Aaron. Although Robert had helped out at the scrapyard in the past, it still wasn’t Robert’s cup of tea as they both knew all too well.

“I miss you so fucking much,” Aaron confessed, even more silently than before, but his confession made Robert’s heart warm up. “Adam’s complaining I talk about you a bit too often.” Aaron didn’t even sound so bothered about it and it made Robert smile when he remembered how far they had come to get to this place. For Aaron to be comfortable enough to talk about him to his family and friends. That he didn’t feel uncomfortable to tell Robert he missed him. Robert’s skin glowed up with a warm feeling when he realized this. “I miss you, too,” he replied calmly and he could almost feel Aaron smile through the phone.

Robert read through the last email and he had to stifle a laugh when he realized what it said and what it would mean. “What are you doing?” Aaron asked after a moment of complete silence, as Robert was still scanning through the email, distracted.

Robert chuckled softly. “Why?”

“You sounded funny for a moment,” Aaron stated.

“Funny how?” Robert smiled turned wider, knowing he was just teasing Aaron.

“I dunno, like-,” and as if Aaron knew he was laughing, Aaron sighed annoyed. “Just tell me what you’re doing.”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Robert asked teasingly.

“Playing mind games with me, that’s for sure,” Aaron shot back, although he didn’t sound so annoyed as moments before, as if he had resigned to having Robert as his annoying boyfriend.

“It’s two in the morning and we’ve been talking on the phone for the past half hour, I am allowed to be a little distracted.”

There was a pause, before Aaron asked: “Are you in bed?”

Robert smiled at the hesitating tone in Aaron’s voice, as he moved his free hand over the white fabric of the sheets. “Of course.”

Robert knew Aaron was biting his lip when he answered: “Good.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah. Are you wearing–shit, never mind. I didn’t just say that,” Aaron fell over his own words, which made Robert grin to himself.

“Am I wearing what? A sleeping gown?”

“Shut up,” Aaron shot back and Robert could hear Aaron was highly embarrassed, which made Robert’s grin turn even wider as Aaron talked on: “I didn’t mean to say that, so just forget about it, okay?” Then Aaron muttered softly under his breath: “You’re a jerk.”

Robert heard it and laughed. “How am I a jerk? All I’m doing is innocently lying in bed, listening to you talk and I happen to be naked because it’s a warm night.”

Aaron laughed and then his laughter died when Robert’s words seemed to sink in. His voice had turned into a hoarse whisper when he spoke: “You’re really naked?”

“Yes, I am,” Robert replied, his voice suddenly turning low and husky, knowing exactly what they were doing, where they were working towards. He paused for a moment, listening to Aaron’s shallow breathing. Then he whispered, his voice nothing more than a low murmur: “What are you wearing?”

There was another long pause but Robert could hear rustling on the other end of the line and when Aaron spoke, he was ever so slightly out of breath. “Nothing,” he said, a little brashness in his tone as though he was daring Robert to challenge him on it. “I’m naked too.”

Robert would’ve laughed if Aaron’s words weren’t a huge turn on. He shut the lid of his laptop and pushed the computer away from him, settling back into his mountain of pillows, every fiber of his being suddenly very focused on their conversation. All he could think about was Aaron, naked in bed, alone.

“You’re naked?” Robert asked, wanting Aaron to confirm it again.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, but he sounded nervous, as if he was unsure about what was going on. “Are you under the covers?” Robert asked, suddenly needing the whole picture.

“Yes.” Aaron’s voice was hoarse and so quiet Robert had to hold the phone very close to his ear.

“Are you...” He couldn’t quite allow himself to ask the next question, because he would cross a boundary if he did.

But Aaron breathing hitched for a moment, the sound sending sparks straight to his cock. And Aaron seemed to need him to say it out loud, his voice rusty and shallow: “Am I... what?”

“Hard,” Robert grunted out, feeling a bit flustered himself.

Aaron growled low in his throat. “Getting there.”

“God,” Robert moaned softly, when he realized Aaron had to be touching himself, as he sounded a bit out of breath and his voice had turned low and husky. So Robert moved one hand under the covers and stroked himself, one long, slow slide down and back up. He let his mouth fall open, arching his back, gasping softly.

"Are you touching yourself?" Robert asked, falling into a slow, lazy rhythm. He loved this part, loved when they were passed the awkward opening, when they were both on board.

“Yes,” Aaron breathed, his voice making Robert even harder. Robert arched again, stretching. “I’m already hard for you,” Robert said, stroking himself slowly, keeping his touch light.

“Me too,” Aaron replied, and Robert closed his eyes, trying to picture it.

“ _Describe_ it, Aaron,” Robert demanded softly, although it came out a little breathy.

Aaron hesitated for just a second before continuing: “I’m- I’m under my covers, stretched out. I’ve got one- one knee bent and my cock’s so hard, Rob.”

“Fuck,” Robert groaned, because all of a sudden there was a porno playing in his head, he could see Aaron, picture what he was doing so clearly. “Tell me what you wanna do to me.”

“I wanna see you,” Aaron said, voice strained. “If I’d been with you tonight... I think that is what I’d wanna do first.”

“Watch?” Robert asked: “Watch me doing this?” Fuck, that was so ridiculously hot. He stroked his dick harder, faster, imagining that Aaron could see it.

“Then I would come over to you and crawl over your body, pulling the sheets away from you,” Aaron continued. Robert moaned, pushing the sheets away himself, giving himself more room to work. “Because I need to see you, I need to see how hard you are for me.”

Robert couldn’t help but groan lightly. These were the phone calls from Aaron he loved. Those rare phone calls where he got Aaron to talk dirty to him in that deep, sexy voice of his. “What then? What would you do then?” Robert needed to hear it, he needed for Aaron to tell him.

“I’ll kiss the skin around your hipbone, feel the hot skin underneath my lips. I’ll move further down and you’ll be hard and if you’re not, I’ll make sure you will be.” Aaron's voice had become a breathier thing on the line, although a bit more confident at the same time and it slid straight from Robert's ear down his spine and pooled hot in his belly. He bit on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning, as his hand moved slowly around his aching cock, neglected with Aaron not there and now so, so hard at the sound of Aaron and the imagined sight of Aaron leaning over him.

“Yes,” Robert said, trying to keep his voice under control, but failing miserably.

“I will take your cock into my mouth the way I like to, take all of you down without stopping.” Aaron gasped out softly and Robert moaned by the image, while Aaron’s voice washed over him: “You know what I like to do, Robert. I know what you like me to do. I’ll use my tongue on you, on all the spots you like best, and though you want to keep your composure, you make those sounds that will tell me exactly how good it feels.” Robert groaned low in his throat. “So I'd go slower, and mostly just suck on you, no licking, driving you mad.”

The light teasing tone in Aaron’s voice turned Robert on even more. He stroked himself in time to the rise and fall of Aaron's narrative, his breathing shallow. It was easy to see, easy to picture, to actually feel Aaron’s lips around his cock. But he needed more, so much more.

Aaron gasped himself and Robert could feel that sound going straight to his dick as Aaron talked on, his voice low and hoarse: “I'd want to lick you so bad, but I won't. I will suck you off with only suction and my lips wrapped around you. Now you're fully hard and so hot on my tongue, filling up my mouth-”

“Aaron-” Robert breathed out.

“-as I move my head up and down with your cock in my mouth. But what I would really want, what I know you would do, is cradling the back of my head with your hand, holding my head in place, or pushing me down so that I take even more of you. Then you would need to thrust your hips up, needing to fuck my mouth, even just for a moment.”

“Fuck,” Robert muttered, straining into his own grip, his lip bitten, the picture conjured; Aaron's blue eyes looking up at him, his hollowed cheeks and pert lips, the impossible wet heat of him. The dark stubble of his jawline, which Robert would be able to feel with his fingertips. The tracings of his cheekbones, the line of his nose, shapes Robert knew like the back of his hand. Two years, they already had two years together and they only ever got better.

“I don’t want you to come yet,” Aaron growled, as if he knew where Robert’s head was at, his own breath coming quicker. “If I put my hand around the base of your cock and hold tight I may be able to keep you from coming until it’s taken the edge off.”

“Aaron,” Robert breathed. “I'm so close. I'm-”

“Don’t you dare, Robert.” Aaron warned low and Robert tried to slow his hand down, knowing he couldn’t come, not yet, not with Aaron demanding him not to. There was a pause for a moment, as if Aaron needed to brace himself for a second, before he spoke on and at this point Aaron’s voice was all that Robert needed: “Because I need you to fuck me. Fuck me, Robert. I need you to push me face down in the pillows and say things about how you have to have me.”

“Don’t stop,” Robert almost begged. He was so fucking close, leaking precome over his fingers and onto his stomach, muscles tense and hard. The phone was slippery with sweat, sliding between his fingers.

“You take the lube out of your drawer, and you say you need to be inside of me- as you prep me for your cock and you-”

“Fuck,” Robert repeated again: “Fuck. Fuck you, grab your hips, thrust in, lean in and lean over you, my chest against your back, my lips against your neck-”

“Yes. Yes, I need that-” Aaron grunted, his voice low.

“Press you down into the pillows, and you'll grasp the sheets, because I'll be fucking you so hard, every thrust is going to send you further-”

“Yeah-”

“Fucking you,” Robert grunted out, having lost the trail of his thoughts for a moment. He was on the edge, letting his eyes close as the speed of his grip increased. “That's what I’ll be doing. Pulling out to turn you over, so I can see your face, see exactly how it looks when I spread you and slide my cock back in, hitting deep, God, you'll be so goddamn hot and sweaty and I would just thrust deeper inside of you.” Robert could hear Aaron’s breathing picking up on the other side of the phone, could hear Aaron moan low in his throat, knew he was getting close. Robert jerked his cock faster, feeling whatever control he had left slipping away. “You'll love it if I bite your shoulder while I'm moving in you, if I lick and tease your nipples, if I start to jerk you off, my hand wrapped around your dick while my cock goes in and out--”

The sound of Aaron coming sent thrills of lust through Robert’s own body. Robert knew the noise, had prized and pried it loose thousands of times before but would never, ever grow tired of it. A groan, a gasp, the start of Robert’s name, bitten-off and unfinished. Those sounds were what did it for Robert. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes. He could feel it, feel his orgasm gathering, ready to hit him. Aaron’s moans and gasps near his ear, driving him over the edge. He came hard, his body locked down, his hips thrusting upwards, raising of the bed as his toes curled. He cried out Aaron’s name, couldn’t stop that from happening, didn’t even want to, needed for Aaron to hear it. His head rolled back against the pillows, his breathing shallow. The phone fell out of his hand. He stroked himself through the aftershocks until his body went limp against the mattress.

It took a moment for Robert to gather enough brain cells to look for his phone again and found it on the floor. He was happy to notice there was still a connection with Aaron’s phone. He just lay there for a moment, staring at his screen, Aaron’s name lighting up from it and he still couldn’t quite believe how he ever got so lucky. That Aaron was still his, even after everything.

Robert smiled lightly to himself, before he brought the phone to his ear. He could hear Aaron breathing on the other side of the line, deep and steady.

“Hi,” he just murmured, totally worn out, still trying to keep his breathing under control.

“Hi,” Aaron muttered back. They were silent for a moment and Robert had never been more content to just listen to somebody breathing. What he wouldn’t do to be home right now, to be able to pull Aaron close.

Eventually Aaron was the one who broke the ongoing silence: “That was-”

“Amazing,” Robert finished for Aaron, his voice slightly cocky.

He could hear Aaron snorting, before Aaron spoke again, his voice sincere: “Yeah. Yeah it was.”

Robert smiled to himself, before he sat up a little straighter. “There’s still something I need to tell you, though,” Robert confessed: “The reason why I was a bit distracted.”

“What?” Aaron asked, sounding a bit hesitated.

“I got the deal done a little earlier than I expected,” Robert said, smiling lightly.

“You mean-” Aaron started, not even finishing the sentence as if he knew Robert would understand what he was about to say. “Yes, I’ll be back tomorrow at tea time at the latest,” Robert replied smugly.

“You jerk,” Aaron responded, but Robert could hear the joy in Aaron’s voice. “You've known this whole time that you were coming home and you didn't tell me-”

“I am telling you now,” Robert shot back amused, hearing the happiness in his own voice, before his voice turned a bit hesitant: “Will you be home when I get there?”

“Course I will,” Aaron answered without hesitation, which made Robert smile. “I still hate this though, you leaving me.”

“I never really do,” Robert answered honestly, believing his own words.

He could hear Aaron smile on the other side. “I know. I love you. See you soon.”

“Tomorrow. You’ll see me tomorrow,” Robert vowed: “And I love you more.”

Aaron smiled again. “Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was a pleasure ;p 
> 
> Thanks go to Stephanie (Stephdele on tumblr) for proofreading this! I truly owe you! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://wolkje25.tumblr.com/


End file.
